The major problems to which the Alcoholism Program will continue to address itself are as follows: (1) Alcohol abuse and alcohol among the low-income population of the target area; immediate needs-- detoxification, treatment, job training, and placement, understanding of alcoholism and self, counseling, family service, legal assistance, financial assistance, housing, etc.; follow-up needs: long-term therapy and rehabilitation through the progressive stages of recovery. (2) Negative attitudes toward the low-income alcoholic and alcohol abuser and his family, on the part of social agency personnel, law enforcement people, medical professionals, staff of hospitals and other institutions, and the public in general. Consequent reticence on part of low-income client to accept help. (3) Lack of accessibility of needed programs and services to low-income alcoholics and their families, particularly those who live in rural areas. Need for an outreach effort and transportation to connect clients with service delivery system.